Tina Dempsey
by MortisBane
Summary: Tina Dempsey grew up in the zombie apocalypse only hearing of her father, Tank Dempsey. Now she has found away to get to her father, but how will he and his 'allies' react to the new girl? OC character involved and Kino Der Toten. Rated T for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is a story I've wanted to do for a while now and I finally decided to do it. But it involves my own OC and I've had to change the plot to the Zombies story for it to work. Also I'm a little fuzzy on the Zombies story so I'm sorry if I mess a few things up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tina Dempsey, a fourteen year old girl who grew up in the zombie apocalypse with no one but her and her mother. She grew up listening to stories her mother told of her father, she came to adore the man she's never met, and even dedicated her life to finding him. But after fourteen years could she finally do it? Through all of her research she has determined not where he is but more of when he is. Not long ago she stumbled upon an abandon science lab where she found what had happened to her father, not only that but the transporter that sent her father to where he is now. But the problem is... it was damaged, and a thirteen year old in a zombie apocalypse isn't all that prepared to fix hi-tech machinery. That didn't stop her from trying though. Every day for the next year she would sneak away from her mother to come and work on this little project but when the one year anniversary of her discovering this rolled around something changed, something drastic.

Tina came back from previously working on her project and walked into the underground structure she and her mom hide out in.

"I'm home mom!" She spoke after closing and locking the door behind her. She took her bag and walked into the small room she likes to call her bed room, even though it's not much but a bed and no door.

"Where have you been?!" Came her mothers voice from behind her. Tina set her bag down on her bed and turned around to face her mother. Her brown hair in tangles and her beautiful brown eyes shrouded by the dark circles under her eyes. She used to be so beautiful but the stress and fear the apocalypse took away her beauty. Tina herself isn't much to look at either, but her long blond hair isn't as messy as her mother's but her own blue eyes have darker circles under them. Both of their military jumpsuits which they have found while passing through a military base to gain new ammunition and supplies were slathered in mud, dirt and blood.

"I was just scourging things and looking to make sure no zombie bastards were near by." Tina answered to her mother. She hadn't told her of her discovery fearful that her mother may put a stop to her project.

"Well, I really wish you would stop leaving without telling me! It worries me when I don't know where you are or if your okay."

"Sorry mom, I tell you next time I'm going out."

"Maybe you should just stop going out all together. It's dangerous out there Tina, I want you to stay safe. From now on we will only go out for supplies and we will be together when we do so you got it?!"

"What?! Mom you can't do this!"

"I can and will! I don't want you going out side unless you're with me!"

"But mom..." Their argument was cut short when a loud thump came from their door. "W...What was that?" They both turned and hesitantly made their way out of Tina's room toward the door. They peered from around the corner but nothing was there at the door and not another sound was heard from it. The two became nervous and unsure of what they should do.

"Maybe it was a rock." Tina's mother spoke hopefully trying to convince herself more then Tina. The two have e just ncountered zombies many times before but each time it was the same, it took them a minute to calm down before they were actually able to attack the zombies, the time before that was them getting over the initial shock. They stood there silent waiting to see if anything would happen. After about a minute of silence they deemed it to be safe at which time they both let out a sigh of relief.

"I wonder what it was." Tina spoke feeling very relieved.

"I don't know, but we are not going to go see, let's go back to..." She was cut off by another loud thump at the door. The two quickly turned around to get a good look and they stared at it paralyzed with fear. Another thump at the door then another and another before a bloody decaying hand crashed through the wooden door and began pushing itself in. The two screamed before rushing off to find their weapons. Tina ran and grabbed her pack which she left on her bed and pulled out her revolver pistol. To find this underground home Tina and her mother had to go through quite a few zombies to get there, they either used up the ammunition in some guns or lost some others. They now have no weapons other then bats and other instant weapons such as a floor bored, except for Tina's revolver that is. She found it in the abandon science lab but never told her mother about it, it was fully loaded. She grabbed the gun and ran back to the door to see her mother trying to fight off two zombies with a baseball bat. The door was completely destroyed and her mother looked to be struggling against the two zombies.

"Mom! Look out!" Tina screamed to her mother holding up the gun to get a clear shot at the zombies.

"What?!" She turned her head to look at Tina and let her guard down for no more then a split second. But that's all it took. One of the two zombies grabbed onto Tina's mother's arm and, in what only took a second, bit into her arm and tore away a large hunk of her flesh. She screamed in agony and pushed herself away falling into the floor.

"MOM!" Tina screamed while rushing over to her mother's side. She got down to inspect her mother's wound but was stopped short by the two advancing zombies. Quickly she pulled out her revolver and aimed it at the head of the closest zombie, she pulled the trigger and upon contact the zombie fell to the floor dead. She aimed the gun at the other zombie's head and pulled the trigger again killing the second. Panting from the shock Tina put down the gun and turned to her ailing mother.

"Mom? Are you okay?!" She asked getting a good look at the bite in her arm.

"W...Where did you get a gun?" She asked in a quite voice and it was clear she was struggling to talk and breathe.

"I found it but that doesn't matter! Are you okay?!" Tina felt tears brim her eyes as she stared at her mother.

"No, Tina I'm not. I've been bit, I don't have much time."

"No mom! Don't talk like that, you're going to be okay!"

"Tina, don't kid yourself. I'm not well I need you to shoot me."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, you need to do it. I want you to stop me before I become one of those undead life wreckers! Please Tina, I need you to do this!"

"I...I can't kill you, you're my mom!"

"Tina, if you won't do it I may attack you! You need to do this!"

"I can't!"

"You must!"

"But..."

"TINA MARI DEMPSEY! DO AS I AM TELLING YOU!" Tina stopped her protests and sat there in silence. "I'm sorry Tina, but there's is no discussion for this matter. Just...just do it for me and for you."

"There has to be another way..."

"You and I both know there is no other way, just please do it Tina. And when I'm gone you need to leave this place! It is no longer safe, search for your father and find him, I know you've been looking for him. And please promise me you'll be safe." Tina let the tears in her eyes pour out and was landing on her mother's arm. "Please don't cry. Take your gun and place it to my forehead, please save yourself."

"I...I can't."

"Yes you can, now do it!" Tina continued to cry and grabbed the gun from where she had placed it and held it tightly in her hand.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Tina, I'm sorry. Please make it quick." Tina lifted the gun up and inspected it. "Go on, do it." Slowly Tina lifted the gun and placed it at her mother's forehead. She cocked the gun and readied it to shoot.

"I...I love you mom, I'm going to miss you...a...a lot. I really don't want to do this!"

"You must, Tina. I love you very much but this is for the best. Please Tina, pull the trigger." Tina's hand began to tremble as she moved her shaky finger to the trigger.

"I love you mom." Tina spoke shutting her eyes tightly.

"I love you too, Tina." Her mother replied beginning to cry too. There was one loud bang then there was silence followed by loud sobbing as Tina cried into her motionless mother's chest.

"I already miss you...mom. I'm sorry this is all my fault!" Many other sobs came from her and she sat there crying. She sat there for what felt like an eternity crying over the loss of the only person she had in this world.

" _It is no longer safe, search for your father and find him, I know you've been looking for him. Please promise me you'll be safe." _Her mother's words echoed in her head as if to remind her of what to do.

"I promise mom, I'll stay safe." Tina stood up and looked down at her dead mother. "I'll find dad, and I will survive. I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter one of my story, almost an epilogue but not at the same time. I want everyone's opinions on this story if you don't mind. I'd like to know if I should continue this story or not so let me know what you think.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter for the two people who followed this story, so yeah. I did a little research on the Zombie story line but I'm not promising anything to be all that accurate but oh well.**

* * *

Tina stared down at my lifeless mother tears still streaming down her face and her fists clenched.

"I'm sorry mom, I truly am." She spoke head down. She glanced at the zombie corpses lying on the floor not five feet away. "I'm going to make sure those bastards don't get you mom." Tina went down the hall past her room and headed to where her and her mother keep spare tools for quick weapons. There weren't much there but she only needed one of them for the job. She rummaged through them until she found the one she needed, the shovel. She returned to her mother and began looking around her for a proper burial place for her. Seeing as though her house is just a large space dug out of the ground and the floor was more dirt she could just bury her mother in the house.

"Here's good." She spoke after finding a nice place a few feet away from her mother had passed away and she began to dig out the space. She didn't need to bury her too deep, just enough so the zombies couldn't be able to find her. It took a while but she got the job done and when finished she moved her mother over and placed her in the hole she just dug. "Wait mom, I have something for you." She ran back to her room and looked around trying to find what she was looking for, she found it in the corner hidden from any intruders to her room. A single red rose. Tina found it while exploring not to long ago and she kept it from her mother to keep it safe but now she was going to give it up. She walked back to her mother flower in hand and stood over her make shift grave. She got down on her knees beside the grave and slowly positioned her mother's hands so that she was holding the flower.

"Here mom, take it to heaven with you. The last beautiful thing left in this hell hole of an Earth." She told her a small smile in her face as new tears entered her eyes. She put her hand in her mother's forehead and felt how cold it was. "Good bye mom, love you." Tina stood up grabbed the shovel and began to bury her mother with the dirt she had previously dug up. The burying took longer then the initial digging up due to her excessive crying when the reality of never seeing her mother again finally struck her. None the less she had to be strong and get through it. When finished she patted the slightly raised ground and said her final good bye. "I need to get the hell out of here." Quickly Tina rushed back to her room and grabbed her pack before running back to where they had kept all the food, and she stuffed her bag with every last can and persevere she saw. "Okay I've got food, there are no clothes, what else do I need?" Tina stood up and went through every room and storage they had to see if they had any other necessity's. She came up with a bat, a few knifes, an extra blanket other then the one she already had in her pack, a couple full water bottles, their water purifier, a medical kit and her revolver. She ran up to the door way with wooden pieces of what used to be a door scattered around it. She glanced outside to see the sun still high in the sky.

"It's only noon, good. I should be able to make it to the lab before sun fall." She took one glance around the place she has called home for the past three years before letting her eyes fall on her mother's final resting place. "Good bye mom, I'll miss you." She wiped away another tear that escaped her eye and ran out the door bat in hand and headed strait towards the path that would take her to the lab. "If there's two zombies there's bound to be more around here somewhere. Gotta keep my eye out." Tina continued to run glancing around very so often to make sure she was still safe and before long she came across the dirt trail that lead to the lab. "Found it!" She panted trying to catch her breathe. "Almost there!" She smiled widely and walked down the hill she was in to reach the path. The path was well hidden well within a patch of dens trees as well as the lab, she did expect to be safe there in the lab. All the times she's been there she has never seen a live zombie, plenty of dead ones littering the floor though, also there is a way to magnetically seal the door, the power has to be on though but the door can still be closed not locked but closed. She continued walking down the path checking her surroundings and she would jump at even the slightest noise. It takes quite a while to get to the lab, about an hour down the path before it even came into sight and another half hour to get to the door, but it will all be worth it in the end. She walked clutching her bat and for a while things seemed to be going okay, but, this is something Tina had learned fairly quickly, things never go the right way for very long. She heard a loud moan coming from her left and turned immediately to see a zombie standing there staring at her with his glowing yellow eyes. "Damn." She whispered which sent the zombie off. He charged at her screaming and she prepared her bat to strike it when it neared. When it got just close enough she swung the bat with as much strength as she could muster. It sent the zombie flying to the ground, but it wasn't dead and most certainly was not giving up. It quickly crawled back up and charged again. Tina readied her bat for another hit, she didn't want to waist her already scarce bullets on only one zombie. It came close again and Tina swung the bat sending the zombie flying yet again, she reacted quickly and rushed over it. Before the zombie even had a chance to get up she swung the bat down on it's skull crushing it and splattering it's blood and tissue every where. She stood there her shoulders rising and falling as she panted.

"I need to go...now!" She lifted the bloody bat and inspected it quickly. "I'll wipe it down later." She got a tighter grip on the bat and turned so she was facing the right way down the path. With one deep breathe and a slow exhale she took off running down the path. "I need to get there quickly...and running should cut down in time." She ran down the path jumping over logs and avoiding puddles while still able to keep up her speed and not slow down. In what would normally take an hour took twenty minutes and a few rest stops. The lab came in to view and Tina stopped to catch her breathe as she looked at the lab from where she stood.

"Almost...there." She took another deep breathe and started walking towards it slowly to cool down from her run. She looked around to make sure that it was safe but because of what just happened earlier she's wasn't sure if it would help. She walked up to the closest lab wall, which took ten minutes to do, and placed her hand on it smiling widely.

"Made it!" She began walking around the wall heading towards the door. She turned the corner and walked up to where she had hidden the door into the lab. She started to move away the vines and leaves to see the gray metal door that was slightly ajar. Looking around one more time she deemed it safe to enter the door and slowly pushed it out enough for her to slip through. Once in she was in she closed the door all the way and put her back against it slowly slid down it to the floor.

"Thank god, I made it." She sighed and looked around at her surroundings. "Home, sweet home."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Chapter two! Did you like it? If so please let me know, your reviews encourage me to continue. I will be honest though I will most likely do weekly updates, either every Friday or every Saturday, not sure which. But please review on what you liked or didn't like.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
